grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bob the Wikipedian
Welcome Hi, welcome to Grimm Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Roddy Geiger page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gaarmyvet (Talk) 19:43, 20 December 2011 Music Since you were able to identify the music in "Danse Macabre" (and since I have a tin ear!), can you also identify the background music when Marie arrives in "Pilot?" Thanks.-- 20:48, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Pronunciation Guides Nice work!-- 20:55, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :While serving in Germany and on a major exercise (probably REFORGER), a reservist in from the States and located in Gießen (north of Frankfurt am Main) referred to being in "Gieben."-- 21:07, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Sean Uh, where did you hear or see that?-- 14:04, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you. I did not see that. Shame on me. I was probably enjoying the show too much! I have several references to fix. I got a screen cap. (Now we just have to hope that the prop department was in canon; the guys on LOST were often terrible.)-- 22:42, February 5, 2012 (UTC) WikiDragon Wikipedia:WikiDragon? Cool!-- 23:51, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Ferrat? Interesting take here: Voice on Phone.-- 13:27, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Episode Character Trial When you have time, please look at User:Gaarmyvet/Sandbox 1, Template:Infobox episode character, and a couple of subroutines and tell me why the results are so erratic. Thanks.-- 22:36, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Category Display Can you force non-existent categories to show up red in the category block at the bottom of a page? They used to do that but Wikia, in its infinite wisdom, decided that was "unfriendly" to new users.-- 16:55, February 13, 2012 (UTC) If you go into your profile, there's a box to check to show hidden cats. It's a Wikia-wide option.-- 20:27, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Categories My only concern is that we'll end up with a bunch of image categories with a population (person, not pictures) of one. I suppose that it's possible that we'll see more than one police captain, but something tells me it's unlikely. Maybe "Police Officers" would serve our purpose? Some situations will be unavoidable; I doubt if we'll ever see another Siegbarste or Ziegevolk because, IMHO, those stories have been told. I sent you an email through Wikipedia.-- 19:29, February 15, 2012 (UTC) NBC Nice template. Well, there are 325 Files in Category:Fair Use; there are a bunch of screenshots that have never had a license statement. Fortunately, most of them will show up in . I'd guess that 250 or better need put in place of . I'll start. We can figure out what to do about the copyrights on the various publicity images later.-- 18:05, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Half (?) of the fair use marked up and first fifty uncategorized reviewed. I flagged some duplicates. After the "midnight sweep," the category lists should update. TEDIOUS.-- 20:02, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Is there anyway you or someone can add the NBC copyright license into the upload screen? So that way we would not have to edit every image after we upload it. So that way you can select the license like all the other ones (like public domain). Artiepenguin 04:55, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :I'm sure there's a way. I'll look into it. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 15:37, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :Nice work!-- 18:56, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, guys. Now it will be easier for people to use the NBC tag. The next thing we sould do about images is to group them. The monroe image category is small. Artiepenguin 21:21, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Yup, I've been spending any free time I get sorting images; sorted around 1,000 or so already. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 04:14, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Bug Morning! FYI, Wieder Blutbad on your personality quiz comes up without an image. See User:Artiepenguin.-- 14:39, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Block I just shut down User:Nov37 for thirty days; anything he's done is suspect. Edits may be undone, renames reverted, and files deleted.-- 23:15, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Dämonfeuer Did you notice that both Monroe and Ariel said, "Dämon''führer''?" Some production company needs to hire a dialog coach.-- 14:51, March 11, 2012 (UTC) J I saw that you made an article for "j" but there's already an article for it under jay. Icealien33 05:32, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Template:What Creature Are You? I've noticed this hasn't been updated for a while. I think that Skalengeck, Seltenvogel, and Klaustreich should be added, as well as the ones in Cat and Mouse, and that more questions should be added as well to accommodate them. But good job making this; the source code looks very difficult to write. Roacher26 03:51, April 20, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome! Roacher26 03:57, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi again. Umm... well, sorry, but i hae a complaint (for lack of a better term). On the template quiz, everything i try to do makes me end up a Weider Blutbad. So... yeah, even if i mess it up and switch all my answers, it still does it. I think (of course, if you have time) you should link all the newer Wesen to the first questions you made. So that way i dont get the very first Wesen introduced every time. I'd try to help, but a) I dont know if i'm allowed to edit it, and b) it would take a really long time to understand how it works. like, 5 minutes (I'm ADHD, so doing one thing for longer than i usually do is difficult. But, moving from one page to another is easy). Roacher26 04:04, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Translation Bob, I'm working a separate project and sought the German translation of "infantryman." Google Translate came up with "Infanterist." The German Wikipedia seems to use "Infanterie" or "Fußtruppe." Which of these (or any other) makes the most sense? Thanks.-- 21:53, April 20, 2012 (UTC) If you dont know, ask Sprachkind